


Jeremy in the bathtub

by Mufffy



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, I love him, M/M, Trans Jeremy Heere, boyf riends — Freeform, michael is literally best boyfirend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 13:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12277815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mufffy/pseuds/Mufffy
Summary: its honestly about jeremy taking a while in the shower and michael went to calm him and then it ends it cuddles i,,, idk, i wrote this in like what, half an hour, i didnt proof read this





	Jeremy in the bathtub

**Author's Note:**

> i got this while getting a heair cut  
> i ended it at 1666 words without even realizing until my friend pointed it out on word,, i didnt want to write more. IT STOPPED PERFECLTY WHEEZE

It had been at least an hour by now since Jeremy said he was going to take a shower. Now, normally these would take five teen minutes or so, the longest would be a half an hour and Jeremy was taking twice the amount of time. Michael knew better than to be upset, but he had been doing nothing for about an hour now and decided to stand up. As he did he hesitated a little, he knew how Jeremy could get some times with his body. He knew he wasn’t comfortable all the time and he knew some days Jeremy didn’t even want to look at himself, let alone Michael for being born a guy

He took a deep breathe and smiled sweetly, walking to the door. He knew where the bathroom was, just two doors down and he especially knew because of the water hitting the tub. He frowned a little, it wasn't hitting the tub, it was defiantly hitting skin. Michael frowned, walking down the hall anyways to the door, lightly putting his ear against it. He knew better than to just walk in and scare Jeremy. So he waited a minute, listening to the soft whimpers. It broke his heart hearing his boyfriend like that

He raised his hand, laying his palm on the door, lightly knocking with a whisper “Jerry.. Can I come in?” His frowned stayed although he tried to keep a smile ready for if and when Jeremy decided to let him in. But this time it was different, he heard a small “Please” just barely audible over the water before frowning, It hurt Michael physically to hear him like that, He hated it that Jeremy couldn’t enjoying simple things in life because of this

He swallowed, put on a light smile and opened the door, slowly and carefully to look at the shower, the shadow of Jeremy not up where he’s usually standing. No, it was lower as if he were sitting, curled up a little. Michael frowned, quickly putting the smile back on “Hey buddy” Michael whispered, walking over a little to put his hand on the side of the tub, not even thinking about pulling the curtain back. It’d just make Jeremy worse “I..” Michael started, stopping himself. What was he going to say? “I.. I understand what you’re going through, okay baby?” He said cautiously “Not literally, but I understand you. And I wanna make you feel better” Michael hoped for the best, looking at his shadow through the shower curtain

No response. Michael was okay with that, he knew sometimes it helped Jeremy to be quiet than talk, so he waited a little before sitting up more “Can I open the curtain? You don’t have to say yes, You go at your own pace okay?” And he saw Jeremy’s slight nod, he didn’t open the current, he didn’t know what Jeremy nodded to but he knew better than to assume “Alright, Are you sure its okay for me to open the current? I won’t be mad if you say no. You always will have the choice to say no”

With that Michael got a slight laugh, not really a laugh but a light giggle. He smiled, Michael knew he smiled and counted it as a point for himself “Yeah” Jeremy’s soft whimper made Michael heart ache again, slowly opening the curtain just a bit to look in at him “Aw, Jer” he mumbled, staring down at his boyfriend in nothing but boxers and his binder. He knew Jeremy hated to take it off and often had to argue about not wearing it in the shower or to bed

“Sor-“ Jeremy’s voice was quiet and almost pathetic sounding but Michael would never think of him like that

“Don't be” Michael interrupted him. He’d been trying to get Jeremy to stop apologizing so much, especially when it was over small things or things that didn’t even involve him. He’d only gotten him to stop once or twice, but it was little steps and hard for Jeremy

Michael stared down at Jeremy a little, his wet hair sticking to his forehead and the back of his neck, it wasn’t that long but the curls sure made it look shorter. He still had little bubbles in his hair, Michael sighed a little and smiled “Is it okay if I touch you?” He calmly tried, not wanting to get him scared. With that he got no response, but a slight nod, So Michael smiled, taking the shower head off the wall “I love you, you know that?” Michael whispered, putting a light hand on Jeremy’s hand, him slightly flinching “It’s okay, its okay, Im here” he reassured, running his fingers lightly through Jeremy’s curls

“I’d never hurt you” Michael whispered again, lightly scratching at the bubbles in Jeremy’s hair, a small smile appearing on his face. Michael counted it as a second win “Your hair is soft” he mumbled, running his fingers through Jeremy’s curls again, softly squeezing them to get rid of the water “I always loved it” Michael smiled, hearing a little mumbled from Jeremy “What was that baby?”

“Thank you” Jeremy mumbled quietly, smiling a little before closing his eyes

“Of course” Michel whispered, kissing his wet hair. He didn’t mind much, just rubbing his mouth on his shoulder before turning off the water “You know, it’s okay to be sad and come to me for help and reassurance. I’d never turn you away” He tried to reassure him, standing up a little to grab a towel “Because I love you” He put the towel over Jeremy’s head, lightly drying it, trying not to be too rough. Jeremy didn’t mumble anything else after that, just sat still, letting his clothes start to dry “You wanna get out of here?” He whispered

Jeremy lightly nodded, wrapping the towel more around his body. Michael stood up again, offering his hands “Ready?” He smiled, Jeremy’s shaky hands slowly reaching out to grab Michael’s. It took him at least another ten minutes just to coax him out of the bathtub before he sat outside of the tub, not wanting to move

Michael’s hand rested around Jeremy’s shoulder, pulling him close “You wanna get dressed? You can go into your room and take as much time as needed, You can wear whatever you want.. Hows that sound?” He looked down at Jeremy, his face purely confusion and thinking as if he wanted to ask something

“..Anything?” Jeremy mumbled, still looking down

“Well.. I’d prefer you to not wear a binder at night” Michael felt bad for saying that, He didn’t want to say anything but it’d make Jeremy feel better none the less

“..Fine” Jeremy frowned, his voice a little louder this time

“It can hurt your back and you’re just so.. fragile, Im sorry Jerry, but its for the best okay?” Michael smiled “How about you get dressed and we go to bed, You’ve had a long night and some well deserved rest is in order”

Jeremy sighed, sitting up only a little “..Alright”

Michael smiled and slowly stood up with Jeremy, hugging him before letting him go. He smiled at Michael briefly before walking out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom, almost immediately closing the door behind him. Michael was left outside the door, waiting patiently and quietly outside the door. He knew how Jeremy needed his privacy and most of the time, A lot of time. He needed to do things at his own pace and not feel pressured, which was usually hard considering his dad doesn’t know about his trans situation

The light sound of the door handle opening made Michael look up, more down than up since Jeremy was shorter, at Jeremy’s face. He wasn’t smiling but he was wearing one of Michael’s oversized shirts he’d left there with rather small shorts that made him look like he wasn’t wearing any at all. His face lightly flushed, Michael smiling a little with it “Perfect” he reassured, kissing his forehead

Jeremy smiled a little, shrugging as he walked away from the door, sitting on the bed. Michael immediately followed, sitting next to him. It seemed fine, nothing was wrong at the moment and Jeremy was smiling, before he broke into tears. Michael frowned, he’d thought it was all getting better, Jeremy was happier, but Michael guessed not. Michael smiled and took off his jacket, laying it on Jeremy’s shoulders before turning Jeremy to face him “Hey, Hey look at me” He tried, Jeremy looking up at him, his eyes large and pleading “It’s perfect.. I promise you, You’re the perfect boy”

Jeremy sniffled, taking the jacket’s sleeves to slowly putting the jacket on. He wasn’t smiling but he wasn’t frowning. He just kept taking breathes until he was a little more calm “You’re doing great” Michael assured him, earning a small smile and a large hug. He immediately hugged Jeremy back, patting his wet hair “You did just fine tonight” he whispered, kissing his head. Jeremy felt warm, curling up next to Michael, his legs bent inside the jacket and his arms slung over Michael’s side, half away asleep on his chest. Michael could get used to this

“I love you” Michael whispered, waiting for Jeremy’s response, but he usually never did say it back. Either from being too nervous or too sad or angry about something, which is understandable for Michael. He understood Jeremy and promised to take things slower for him. They’d never hold hands unless Jeremy asked or said yes to Michael, which most of the time was him shyly saying no to Michael. Other times it would be Michael asking to touch him, so Jermey wouldn’t flinch, and other times Jeremy wouldn’t reply. Just sit and don’t say anything

But this time “I love you too Michael” Jeremy smiled against his chest, Michael’s heart fluttering as he felt it. Feeling Jeremy’s smile against his chest was way better than seeing it

**Author's Note:**

> gay, im eating pizza and brownies while posting this  
> AND PLAYING WITH MY SHORT HAIR AH I LOVE IT SHUSH IM JSUT SO,, i love it


End file.
